


For We Know Not What We Do

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom: The Tokens of Everlock [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series), Sally Face (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brainwashing, Conflict Resolution, Death, Death Games (Mentioned), Evil Candy - Freeform, Gen, Hope Voice, Meta, No 4th wall in this universe..., Personality Issues, cross-fandom, unanswered questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: They thought they were doing this for her. But they were wrong.





	1. Schism Break

Naegi Makoto knew that this fight was going to be tough.

 

Even more so than when he had collaborated to save the Despairs from certain death.

 

 

 

And yes, he was scared STIFF

 

 

 

 

Sal and himself were only mere humans after all…

 

 

 

 

Their opponents…he didn’t know, and he didn’t want to be That Guy who asked.

 

 

 

 

But-

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t afford to back down.

 

 

 

 

Not on this.

 

 

 

 

 

If not for any of their sakes’ then for Alice’s at least…

 

 

 

 

 

“You all blame Mystic, don’t you?”

 

 

 

“Why not?”

 

 

 

Vero was eyeballing him like he couldn’t believe the Ultimate had the gall-

 

 

 

“She’s the one who let him loose, didn’t she?”

 

 

 

“Even so”.

 

 

 

He kept his tone neutral and even.

 

 

 

“Don’t you think she’s paid for it enough?”

 

 

 

Nightcrawler pinned him with a steely glare.

 

 

 

“…Still hasn’t solved anything, though has it?”

 

 

 

 

 

“-That’s true”, Makoto’s sudden team mate conceded, “But it wasn’t her who made up this ordeal, and those rules”.

 

 

His expression was inscrutable beneath his prosthetic face-

 

 

“Rather than waste time hating on a kid who would probably rather die at this point than keep things going as they are, maybe you should go track down who wrote that note with the Grand Reveal in it, instead”.

 

 

Morivin didn’t look convinced.

 

 

 

“Seeing as she was the author of that tale, such an effort would get us nowhere”.

 

 

“Nowhere?”

 

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Mystic got it from one of Alice’s”.

 

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

 

“…hm”.

 

 

 

The Arch-Demon seemed to mull that over for a minute.

 

 

 

 

“So, you see-

 

 

We can’t let this divide us!!”

 

 

 

Makoto’s triumphantly/hopeful voice echoed through the dimly-lit corridors.

 

 

 

“Because if we do, we’ll just be letting them win-those who want us to fall back into this death game, who want us to keep Mystic and all the other writers from escaping the cruel reach of the Cursed God-“

 

 

 

“-Are you really gonna try to use your ‘Hope Speech’ on us?”

 

 

 

Vero quipped.

 

 

 

 

-He blushed from the nape of his neck to the roots of his hair.

 

 

 

 

“He’s already doing it”.

 

 

 

Nightcrawler clarified.

 

 

 

 

“…Is it working?”

 

 

 

Sal sounded a bit half-hearted…

 

 

 

 

 

Morivin sighed.

 

 

 

“You ‘hero’ types…”

 

 

 

 

Someday you will regret being so loving.

 

 

 

 

 

“…Does this mean we’re not going to fight anymore?”

 

 

 

Makoto was certainly-

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And what would you have us do about Alice?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Huh?”


	2. Two Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's an advantage being Plot B.

“Look, we already know that this Mystic kid writes like a f*ing Demon”.

 

 

There was something going on behind Vero’s eyes, and Makoto had a bad feeling-

 

 

 

“Whether it’s circumstances or not, Alice isn’t gonna stay safe for very long, and we all know it!”

 

 

 

 

“…We could go look for her”.

 

 

Sal nodded toward the grand doorway that led out to the Human Plane.

 

 

 

“It’s not like she’s that far away”.

 

 

 

“Yeah!

 

And you guys could go check up on that note-“

 

 

 

“We’re splitting up?”

 

 

Morivin’s eyes flicked to the Other way out…

 

 

 

 

 

The one that they’d originally sealed over for their own safety.

 

 

 

 

Nightcrawler shrugged.

 

 

“At this point, we’re pretty much off-the-radar.

 

We shouldn’t encounter any trouble-“

 

 

 

Vero snorted.

 

 

“Famous last words…”

 

 

 

 

“Okay, then!”

 

 

Makoto was pumped!

 

 

 

 

“Let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Famous last words'...we shall soon see.


	3. Splitting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dual missions begin.

And so it was decided.

 

 

 

Without really saying much, the two ‘groups’ were formed…and then separated.

 

 

 

 

 

Well, Makoto and Sal did, anyway…

 

 

 

 

 

They headed up front to the REM gate, while the others stayed behind.

 

 

 

 

“…I hope they can get that door open with no issue”.

 

 

 

His stoic partner seemed a bit worried on their behalf.

 

 

 

“Yeah, me too”.

 

 

The former Ultimate admitted.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Vero ripped apart with ease the chains holding the Portal to Escape the Night’s Everlock closed.

 

Unhallowed energy began to spark and crackle around the doorframe.

 

 

“We ready to do this thing?”

 

 

 

Nightcrawler took the handle and heaved.

 

 

“As ready as we’ll ever be…”

 

 

 

A massive surge of air whipped by them, threatening to lift all three off of the ground!

 

 

Morivin was unfazed.

 

 

 

Barely reacting at all, he slipped through the maelstrom as seamlessly as if he were a part of the wind himself.

 

 

 

 

_Excuse you, sir, but **HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?**_

 

 

 

 

Vero tried to do the same, and was promptly yanked into the abyss.

 

 

“Wh-WHOA!!”

 

 

 

“-!!”

 

 

Nightcrawler reached for his lover’s hand and was just able to latch onto his fingers before it was too late!

 

 

 

“Holy s*-!”

 

 

 

Unfortunately-

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t quite enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna end well...


	4. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you put a Hothead and an Emotionless Ice Person together?

Morivin landed gently upon his feet.

 

 

 

...His two comrades collapsed into a heap a couple inches behind him.

 

 

 

 

“Ow.

 

I think I broke my dignity…”

 

 

 

He ignored their groaning and began to stride off without them.

 

 

 

 

“Wh-HEY!!”

 

 

 

 

 

It was still firmly night here…

 

 

An ominous light continued to shine from the church every now and then.

 

 

 

Nightcrawler’s eyes narrowed.

 

 

 

“I don’t like it.

 

It’s too quiet…”

 

 

 

“Yeah, and you’re not helping things Mr. _I’m-Just-Gonna-Magically-Walk-Into-The-Sunset-Without-Us!_ ”

 

 

Vero was glaring daggers.

 

 

 

“Where do you get off acting like you’re all high and mighty-“

 

 

 

“-He’s not listening”.

 

 

 

“Well **MAYBE** he should!!”

 

 

 

 

 

(He didn’t).

 

 

 

 

 

 

Entering the pitch-dark woods, instantly, it felt as if a thousand eyes were upon them.

 

 

“D*…”

 

 

 

The Shadow Beast kept a wary eye on the surrounding skeletons of trees.

 

 

“Feels like this place is alive...!”

 

 

 

“-In that case, I would advise you to cease your endless commentary”.

 

 

 

Morivin finally acknowledged their existence!

 

 

 

 

It was a miracle!!

 

 

 

“Well I’m sorry that you can’t stand my way of coping with potentially dangerous situations!”

 

 

“…Do you want to die?”

 

 

“No-!”

 

 

“Then shut up”.

 

 

 

His blood boiled in his veins-

 

 

 

 

Nightcrawler felt his heart jump as his boyfriend leapt for the Arch-Demon’s throat!

 

 

“Hey-!”

 

 

 

He locked his strong arms around Vero’s shoulders, and held firm, even though the creature strained and twisted like a wildcat!!

 

 

 

“Now is NOT the time for this-“

 

 

“Yes, it is not”.

 

 

 

Morivin turned to pin the two with a disinterestedly irritated stare.

 

 

 

“Do heed his words…”

 

 

 

“I’ll heed what I want, you two-toned pr*-!!”

 

 

 

The Hitman sighed internally.

 

 

 

 

 

This was going to be an absurdly long and painful trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total mayhem, that's what...


	5. Protective Entities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangerous defenses.

_…What did he just call me?_

 

 

His eye twitched.

 

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

_…It doesn’t matter._

 

 

 

 

He would just pretend it didn’t even happen.

 

 

 

“Don’t you **dare** just walk away from me-!”

 

 

 

 

He dared.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

After a time, the distinct, crumbling remains of a once-vibrant candy house could be seen through the slowly widening gap in shrubbery.

 

 

 

_…Will this truly give us the answers we are seeking?_

 

 

 

 

He had his doubts…

 

 

 

 

 

It seemed too early in the overarching narrative to clearly tell.

 

 

 

 

 

_Regardless, no harm can come from trying…_

 

 

 

 

Meticulously picking his way through the caramelized debris, he swung the busted door over onto its side.

 

 

 

 

“Guinivere”.

 

 

Are you present?

 

 

 

 

With a snap, he was entangled in a thousand strands of rotting licorice candy.

 

 

 

 

They bound him like a writhing bodily-large snake, and, for an instant-

 

 

 

 

He coul _dn’t breathe._

 

 

 

 

 

“We-we do not intend-to harm-you-“

 

 

 

 

The pressure on his ribs increased until he was almost _certain_ that they were going to cave in-

 

 

 

 

 

“I mean it-“

 

 

 

 

From behind him, he could hear running footsteps-

 

 

 

 

 

You have my word!

 

 

 

 

 

He hadn’t realized that he’d yelled the sentiment aloud until he saw his two incompetent partners gaping at him.

 

 

 

 

“Convince her…quickly…”

 

 

 

Struggling himself would only lead to more pain, he _knew_ this-

 

 

 

 

The urge to do so was extremely difficult to curb, despite that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

…A slow, s*-eating grin spread across Vero’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…What’s the magic phrase?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You sly-


	6. Sadistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it would end this way.

His eyes widened slightly at the implications.

 

 

 

“-You-you b*d!

 

You mean to-have me suffer-!!”

 

 

 

“Nope”.

 

 

 

He vehemently denied this, even though anyone with even the slightest glimmer of intellect could tell-

 

 

 

 

“You-you lie-!”

 

 

 

 

 

Nightcrawler’s neutral expression had no signs of changing, and no signs of intervening.

 

 

 

 

 

“…Well, okay fine.

 

_Maaaybe_ I’m a little miffed at your attitude”.

 

 

 

“-And what right does that give you-?”

 

 

 

“Retribution?”

 

 

 

He grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the half-light.

 

 

 

…How could he.

 

 

 

 

His chains responded to his agitation in kind, bristling with the effort to tear free and let loose on him!!

 

 

 

 

_No-_

 

 

 

 

Tighter…

 

 

 

 

His bones ached for release…!

 

 

 

 

 

**No.**

 

 

 

He would **_not_** play into his hands!

 

 

 

 

 

-If he could _just_ reach his cane…

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was close to collapsing into unconsciousness-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adrenaline ripped through his veins, and he wrenched the hidden sword from its casing, slicing and dicing until all that remained of his former restraints were mere ribbons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is now in big trouble?


	7. Her Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinivere is finally here.

Nightcrawler looked vaguely impressed...

 

Vero shrugged.

 

 

 

No hard loss…

 

 

 

 

Before the Arch-Demon could properly rake him over the coals, a faint shadow began to waft from an unseen corner.

 

 

 

 

 

“You guys are something else”.

 

 

 

 

 

…Well.

 

And here she was.

 

 

 

 

“G., right?”

 

 

 

Vero launched right in to the conversation they needed to have.

 

 

 

 

At her surprised/suspicious look, he added:

 

 

“Yeah, we know who you are”.

 

 

 

“-And we know that you left Mystic with a note telling her to murder half her friends”.

 

 

 

 

The Hitman’s claim made her cheeks swell with blood.

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t write it, if that’s what you’re insinua **ting-**!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Assorted candy began to threateningly float from their previously-passive positions, and waltz dangerously about their heads.

 

 

 

 

“Then who did?”

 

 

 

 

 

The Arch-Demon put aside his utter hatred for the moment, and asked the question that they all had in mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't spell her name wrong.


	8. Wrench In The Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything they thought they knew explodes in their faces.

“You don’t know…”

 

 

Vero’s eye’s held a murderous glint.

 

 

 

“Yes, exactly.

 

That’s what I said”.

 

 

 

_“Why in the h* don’t you know!?”_

 

 

 

“Because I got the bottle anonymously, DUH!!!”

 

 

 

She threw up her arms in exasperation!

 

 

 

“C’mon boys, you should know my flipping backstory by now!

 

You’re the type to have knowledge of practically everything about everybody, right!?”

 

 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, we do know it”.

 

 

 

Nightcrawler folded his arms across his chest.

 

 

 

“We just don’t understand why it looks like you’re conspiring with…whomever…to get all of the Authors killed”.

 

 

 

 

Guinivere sighed in irritation.

 

 

 

“You mean, Alice, right?”

 

 

 

“…Who else?”

 

 

 

“Oh, I don’t know, only the sixteen-plus others you’ll condemn to death in the process by way of inactivity!?”

 

 

 

Her one, non-smashed eye flashed.

 

 

 

 

“If there’s one thing that I hate, it’s when people like **you** don’t care who you hurt as long as you get what you want”.

 

 

 

 

 

…It could be assumed that she was speaking from personal experience.

 

 

 

 

 

“You typecast us from the very moment we walked in-“

 

 

“D* right, I did!”

 

 

 

Her fingers clicked as she struggled to point accusingly.

 

 

 

“And that display I just saw certainly didn’t help you any!!”

 

 

 

“…Well if you do not know anything, then whom do you suggest we go to?”

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know…”

 

 

 

 

The Arch-Demon reflected upon this.

 

 

 

 

“…That is all”.

 

 

He then left.

 

 

 

“Wh-HEY!!”

 

 

 

Once again, the two lovers were left to scamper after him…

 

 

 

 

“-!!  
  
  
Wait a sec-!!!!"

 

 

 

 

He didn’t-

 

 

 

 

Nightcrawler caught up, and grabbed his arm.

 

 

 

“Don’t”.

 

 

 

 

“Unhand-“

 

 

 

Me.

 

 

 

 

The spirit had fallen in her efforts to wobble over to them, and there was a certain terrified look in her eye…

 

 

 

 

 

“-How did I not notice it before?

 

So glaringly obvious oh my **Lord** -!!??”

 

 

 

 

“…Why are you forcing yourself to come after us?”

 

 

 

 

 

“BECAUSE YOU’RE ALL BRAINWASHED-!!”

 

 

 

 

 

“Wha-!?”

 

 

Vero’s eyebrows raised in disbelief.

 

 

 

“The H* is that?

 

We are _not_ -“

 

 

 

“Yes, I think we would know-“

 

 

 

 

“-That thing you did where you sent Alice back?”

 

 

 

She coughed, blood pouring out of her mashed mouth.

 

 

 

“That was fueled by a post-hypnotic suggestion to mess with her head!”

 

 

 

 

“Where’s your proof?”

 

 

 

 

“It’s the energy emanating off of you-

 

I have some too, from when I was cursed.

 

 

 

 

A member of the Coven…leaves behind traces like that…when they cast spells".

 

 

 

 

 

None of them wanted to believe her!

 

 

The very notion that they’d been played as **puppets** -

 

 

 

 

It went against their entire reason for trying to save her in the first place-!!!

 

 

 

 

 

“Check on Alice yourself since you all can't accept it from **my** lips alone!

 

And if she’s not okay…

 

 

 

Then you’ll know…for sure..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what's coming next...


	9. The Phantom's Token

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to change, and the body count is about to begin.

Her words echoed in their ears as they re-entered the whirling, wind-blasting portal.

 

Rather than blow them away this time, it blew them up and into the Mindscape…

 

 

 

 

-Where a panicked Makoto Naegi and Sal Fisher were waiting!!

 

 

 

“It happened again, it _did_ -!”

 

 

“She’s back in it!

I don’t know how, but she is **back** in it-!!”

 

 

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!

One at a time please…”

 

 

Vero held up in his hands in a ‘slow-down’ gesture.

 

 

 

“Nobody’s gonna understand you if you keep talking over each other!”

 

 

 

 

Both of them quit doing just that, and exchanged certain, tell-tale looks-

 

 

 

 

 

Nightcrawler figured it out first.

 

 

 

 

“Oh my God, _we’ve got another Token-!!”_

 

 

 

 

 

Racing into the Portraiture hall as fast as they could, a second, golden glimmer met their eyes:

 

 

 

On the next Pedestal over, twirled a small coin-like object engraved with the mask of a Phantom.

 

 

 

 

As they watched, Jas’ picture warped, and then dissolved, a new, inked drawing of them reappearing into its place...

 

 

It kept doing this in an almost hypnotic-like cycle.

 

 

 

 

Bright, blue eyes would suddenly blaze to life every now and again while a clock ticked in the background.

 

 

 

 

“Alice…”

 

 

The Shadow Beast could barely wrap his head around what was currently happening in front of his face!!

 

 

 

 

“Is she…b **ut how** …!?”

 

 

 

Makoto, sweat beading, and dripping down his forehead opened his mouth to speak, and was promptly interrupted by the sounds of something burning.

 

 

 

 

“N-!”

 

 

 

 

Authoress’ portrait glowed with a single, solitary spark…

 

 

That erupted into a full-blown flame!!

 

 

 

 

It utterly  _devoured_ the raw, wooden canvas as the faint chorus of agonized screaming filled the air-

 

 

 

 

Until it was completely

 

 

 

gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, it is nowhere NEAR over yet!!


	10. The Second Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, indeed, it is NOT over.

“…”

 

 

For a moment, no one spoke.

 

 

 

 

...An all-consuming quiet descended once more...

 

 

 

 

“She was burned to death…”

 

 

“S-state the obvious, why don’t you!?”

 

Vero snapped.

 

 

 

The Arch-Demon felt his own hackles rise.

 

 

 

“Your nerve will be your downfall-!”

 

 

 

-Nightcrawler flinched between them.

 

 

 

“Hey, Nighty…

 

You okay?”

 

 

 

“No-“

 

 

 

 

_Hey! What the h*? Let go of me! Don't f*ing touch me-!!_

 

 

A second pie **rcing shriek**

 

 

 

All talk was halted as the sudden shock blasted through them-!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_-Summer’s portrait suddenly thudded with holes!!_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone jumped.

 

 

**No** exceptions.

 

 

 

 

“Wh…!”

 

 

Makoto shivered, hands shaking, and heart hammering in his throat-

 

 

 

“What was that…!?”

 

 

 

 

Black, lustrous tar oozed from each and every one of the wounds…

 

 

 

 

Morivin seemed slightly surprised.

 

 

 

“There were two deaths…

 

Hm…”

 

 

The outline of the girl herself had crawled into a ball, weeping as an unseen force drained inside of her…

 

 

 

 

 

Stab punctures only too evident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that to give y'all nightmares?

**Author's Note:**

> Morivin was created by IvyDarkRose,
> 
>  
> 
> Vero was created by Mama-Devil/charlottelaantz,
> 
>  
> 
> and
> 
>  
> 
> Nightcrawler was created by Bumfteeny.


End file.
